Looking for Alaska
by teknikmastarna
Summary: Looking for Alaska


**Literally Looking for Alaska**

Det första jag kände när jag vaknade upp var baksmällan från igår, jag kollade på klockan och såg att den var över 12. Jag försökte att minnas gårdagen, det första minnet som kom upp var att jag hånglade med Alaska under kvällen, och orden _fortsättning följer_. Fast jag fick genast en känsla av oro, för att jag kom även på att Alaska hade fått mig att hjälpa henne rymma med med sin bil under natten, trotts att hon grät högljut och var full som en sjöman. Jag gick upp och såg the Colonel sitta och titta på TV med en Red Bull i sin hand och en kopp snabbnudlar i sitt knä.

"Är du redan vaken?" Frågade the Colonel ironiskt.

"Håll käften… Minns du vad som hände med Alaska igår kväll?" Lyckades jag få fram.

"Om du hade varit på den första lektionen idag…" Sa han, fortfarande med en ironisk röst som störde mig mer än den borde. "...så skulle du veta att så fort efter vi hade hjälpt din flickvän ta sig här ifrån så körde hon rätt ner i ett dike mindre än hundra meter här ifrån. Tydligen såg några elever henne ta sig ut ur bilen och springa in i skogen."

"Så hon är alltså inte tillbaka?"

"Inte än, fast du känner Alaska, hon har säkert en plan för att göra något. När hon är klar så borde hon komma tillbaka."

Oron över hennes liv övergick till en annan typ av oro. "Vänta… Vet the Eagle om att hon blev full? Kommer hon bli avstängd?"

"Han har säkert sina mistankar, fast jag tvivlar på att han har tillräckligt med bevis för att stänga av henne."

Under kvällen började min nyfikenhet ta över. Jag hade försökt ringa Alaska flera gånger utan vidare framgång.

"Undrar inte du vad Alaska håller på med?" Frågade jag the Colonel.

"Pudge… Mitt huvud bultar och jag orkar knappt röra mig, tror du att jag orkar tänka på det nu? Hur fan orkar du det?"

"Hon kanske har kommit tillbaka, jag tänker dra till hennes rum för att se ifall hon är där, hänger du med?"

"Lyssnade du ens på vad jag sa?"

"Är det där ett nej?"

Han gav inget svar, jag märkte att denna konversation av frågor inte ledde någonstans.

"Jag drar nu."

Han gav fortfarande inget svar.

Jag gick till Alaskas rum, dörren var öppen fast det var ingen där. Hade hon kommit tillbaka, eller glömde hon bara att låsa sin dörr innan hon gick? Hon var uppenbarligen inte därinne. Jag hörde fotsteg som kom mot rummet, de var för tunga för att vara Alaskas och de var för lätta för att vara the Eagles. The Colonels röst hördes svagt utifrån.

"Jag måste medge att jag är lite nyfiken." Sa han.

"Bra, ser du boken _The General in His Labyrinth _någonstans? Den var med i översvämningen så den borde vara lite vattenskadad." Sa jag till honom när han kom in.

Till min förvåning började han leta och ifrågasatta det inte.

"Någon ringde henne igår," Sa the Colonel efter lite letande. "vet du vem det var?"

Ett svagt minne av hennes mobilsignal började ringa i baksidan av mitt huvud, fast inget annat kom fram.

"Kommer inte ihåg de-"

"Här är boken!" Avbröt han mig.

"Ge mig den."

Jag bläddrade igenom den sista delen av boken, och jag lyckades hitta sidan jag letade efter. En kort del av texten var understrycken av rinnande, blött svart bläck.

_He was shaken by the overwhelming revelation that the headlong race between his misfortunes and his dreams was at the moment reaching the finish line. The rest was darkness. "Damn it," he sighed. "How will I ever get out of this labyrinth!"_

Jag minns att Alaska hade visat mig den här delen. Fast en nyritad, blå pil gick nu ifrån _How will I ever get out of this labyrinth! _till en liten anteckning av Alaska där det stod _Rakt & Snabbt_.

"Ey! Vad tror du det här betyder?" Ropade jag till the Colonel som hade börjat rota i en låda på andra sidan rummet. Han slutade med vad han höll på med och kollade på den blåa texten.

"Rakt och snabbt? Tydligen körde hon rakt ner i diket ganska sna-" Jag bestämde mig för att avbryta honom.

"Skärp dig." Sa jag med en seriös ton.

"Wow, vem sket i dina flingor?"

Av någon anledning blev jag väldigt irriterad på honom, fast jag bestämde mig för att försöka släppa det. Det var tyst ett par sekunder.

"Tror du det har något med samtalet hon fick igår?" Sa the Colonel, antagligen för att bryta den stela tystanden. "Hon var ganska upprörd efter det."

"Ganska? Jag har aldrig sätt någon så ledsen!" Svarade jag genast med.

"Vem tror du kunde ha sagt något som gjorde henne så upprörd?"

"Vem skulle ringa henne klockan tre på morgonen?"

"Hmm, en vild gissning skulle vara hennes pojkvän, de kanske hade ett bråk. Vi skulle kunna ringa honom."

"Har du hans nummer eller?"

"Jepp! Alaska ville av någon anledning att vi skulle vara vänner. Jag ringer honom."

The Colonel drog upp sin mobil.

"Säg bara inget irrelevant, och det inkluderar vad jag och Alaska gjorde igår kväll."

Han gav bara tillbaka en liten nick. Han började snacka, så jag förmodade att han fick svar.

"Tja Jake, Chip här. Hörde du vad som hända med Alaska igår?" Jag hörde en svag röst i the Colonels mobil, fast jag kunde inte riktigt avgöra vad Jake sa.

"(...) Tydligen rymde hon från campus och sprang in i skogen. (...) Nej, fast hon fick ett samtal precis innan hon drog, vi undrade ifall det var du. (...) Ok, varför ringde du? Vad sa hon?"

Jake började snacka i flera minuter, jag kunde fortfarande inte riktigt avgöra vad han sa, det enda jag hörde var the Colonels "Hmm"s och "Uh-hu"s.

"Okej, det var nog allt vi behövde veta. Tack för hjälpen!" Sa the Colonel innan han la på.

"Okej, det här hände tydligen. Minns du blomorna hon tog med sig? För jag tror att jag minns dem, fast jag är inte säker." Jag kom ihåg dem, fast innan jag hann svara så fortsatte han. "Dem skickade han tydligen till henne för deras 8 månadersdag tillsammans. Och de bråkade inte, utan han ringde exakt 03:02, exakt 8 månader efter de blev ihop. De snackade tydligen om inget speciellt i fem minuter. Och sedan, utan anledning, flippade hon ut."

"Utan anledning?" Lyckades jag få in.

"Utan anledning! Enligt Jake så hände det här: Jake sa 'Hade du en bra 8 månadersdag?' och Alaska svarade med 'Jag hade en fantastisk 8 månadersdag!' Sedan så var det tyst ett tag. Efter det frågade Jake 'Vad gör du?' och Alaska sa 'Inget, ritar bara lite.'" Jag hade sett en teckning av en blomma på hennes skrivbord, jag nickade till lite mot den för att dra the Colonels uppmärksamhet mot den. Han höjde sina ögonbryn lite och fortsatte "Efter det så säger hon 'fan fan fan' och börjar snyfta, hon sa att hon behövde gå men skulle ringa upp honom senare, fast det har hon inte gjort än. Och ifall hon ville ta sig till Jake så skulle hon vara där vid det här laget."

"Så medan hon ritade blommor så hände någonting som påverkade henne väldigt mycket, så hon tog med sig blommor som hon fick av sin pojkvän och försökt köra någonstans."

"Vet du vad, jag tror att vi har tillräckligt med information, fast jag orkar verkligen inte tänka på det just nu. Kan vi inte bara sova på saken och lista ut det här imorgon?"

Trotts att jag inte ville erkänna det, så höll jag med the Colonel. Så med ett "Visst." drog vi tillbaka till vårt rum.

"DEN 10 JANUARI!" Var ljudet jag vaknade till nästa dag, istället för att väcka mig som en vanlig person skulle så bestämde sig the Colonel för att väcka mig genom att försöka ge mig hörselskador. Ett trött "Va?" var allt jag lyckades få fram.

"Den 10 januari, ringer det någon klocka?" Frågade han med en entusiasm som jag sällan hör från honom.

"Det borde vara två dagar sen, natten Alaska försvann?" Mitt svar var en fråga, för jag var alldeles för trött för att veta ifall det faktiskt stämde eller inte.

"Precis! Eller, egentligen var det några timmar inpå den 11 januari, fast det var typ den 10:de. I alla fall, minns du hennes historia som hon berättade under lada natten?"

"Jag kommer ihåg det där med när hon och hennes mamma gick till ett zoo, och hur hennes mamma dog nästa dag."

"Hon sa att de gick ditt ett zoo på den 9 januari, så hennes mamma dog den 10:de. Har du listat ut det än?"

Jag sneglade på klockan.

"Klockan är inte ens fyra! Jag är alldeles för trött för det här, hur länge har du suttit uppe och tänkt på det här?"

"Den informationen är helt irrelevant. Poängen är: Det var exakt x antal år sedan hennes mamma dog, hon såg blommorna hon ritade och kom på att hon skulle lägga blommor på hennes mammas grav. Jag har räknat ut vägen hon antagligen tog till kyrkogården, något måste ha hänt. Så vi borde hinna ta den vägen, fram och tillbaka, hitta henne, och hinna tillbaka till vår första lektion!"

"Sen när började du bry dig om att inte missa lektioner? Och hur vet du att hon är någonstans på vägen?"

"Ifrågasätt mig inte, jag har tänkt igenom det här! Nu drar vi!"

Jag vet inte riktigt varför, antagligen för att jag var orolig för Alaska igen, så jag gjorde som han sa och vi var på vår väg.

När vi hade gått i nästan en timme så frågade jag honom om varför vi inte kunde ha tagit en bil, fast han påminde mig bara om att inte ifrågasätta honom. Jag kom dock på att vi hade gått genom skogen en stor del av vår tid så det blev genast uppenbart varför vi behövde gå.

Efter över två timmars gående så var vi framme, vi tog en runda genom kyrkogården fast lyckades inte hitta Alaska. Dock så precis innan vi gick ut sa the Colonel "Pudge! Kolla här!". Han hade lyckas hitta en grav med en bukett tulpaner. Ena sidan av gravstenen var täckt av en växt som hade klättrat upp för den, så det som syntes av hennes namn var "-oung", det stod även "29 October 1958 - 10 Januari 1996". Allt detta bekräftade våra mistankar.

"Så hon var här." Min röst var trött, vi hade trotts allt gått i över två timmar innan klockan sju.

"Fast var är hon nu?" Frågade the Colonel mig som att jag visste svaret.

Vi stod bara där ett tag, tanken att vi inte skulle hitta henne var en vi båda antagligen hade, fast inte tänkte allt för mycket på. Vi var helt hopplösa, och vi beslöt oss för att gå tillbaka till campus igen. Oron inuti mig blev bara större.

Vägen tillbaka kändes längre än vägen dit, varken jag eller the Colonel sa ett ord innan vi var vid campus igen, vi var helt enkelt utmattade. Det var uppenbart att vi båda hade tänkt att strunta i de första par lektionerna för att få lite sömn. Fast det var en liten detalj väckte lite liv i oss båda; dörren till vårt rum låg på glänt, och det skulle inte vara första gången Alaska dyrkade vårt lås för att komma in när vi inte var där. Jag försökte att inte få upp hoppet när the Colonel öppnade dörren, men när jag kollade in i vårt rum så såg jag den vackraste tjejen någonsin ligga i vår soffa med en serie tidning i sin hand. Alaska vred sitt huvud mot oss när hon hörde dörren.

"Jag tänkte överraska er genom att väcka er, fast jag antar att det här också fungerar."

The Colonel stod bara där, med hans haka nere vid golvet. Hur hon tog sig hit brydde jag mig inte längre om, fast jag var fortfarande tvungen att få någonting sagt.

"Vet du hur jävla orolig jag var?" Flög ut ur mig.

"Du behövde inte vara orolig, minns du inte vad jag sa till dig?" Alaska ställde sig upp och viskade i mitt öra "_Fortsättning följer_".


End file.
